The present invention generally relates to surgical instruments and their use. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bone mill for use in a surgical, medical, or other environment where ground bone particles are needed.
Ground bone particles can be used in various medical and surgical procedures. For example, finely ground bone particles can be used for spinal fusions, to repair defects caused by trauma, transplant surgery, or tissue banking. In this example, a surgeon may remove a portion of bone from a patient, grind the portion into fairly homogenous particles using a hand-powered rasp, and use the bone particles to patch and repair another area of bone, such as on the patient""s spinal cord or skull. The step of grinding the portion of bone using a hand-powered rasp is a relatively long and strenuous operation, with mixed results depending on the bone, the rasp, and the operator""s ability.
As with all instruments used in surgery, the hand-powered rasp must be sterile, and must maintain a sterile environment during a surgical procedure. Typically, a surgical instrument is sterilized before and/or after the surgical procedure to disinfect the instrument and remove any toxic debris and other contaminants. Instruments such as the hand-powered rasp are typically disassembled, sterilized using an autoclave or other sterilization procedure, and then reassembled. This process also introduces an element of time and expense that must be accounted for in the surgical procedure.
Furthermore, rasps in general have certain deficiencies. Rasps are inherently wasteful, it being difficult to remove all of the bone particles there from. Also, there is no way to mix various additives to the bone particles, such as an additive that promotes bone growth, during the milling process.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above disadvantages of the conventional hand-powered rasp to provide a system and method that can be used to break up bone and/or other material in a sterile environment.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an automatic surgical mill for use in a sterile environment. The mill includes a particle reducer positioned inside a sterile compartment, a motor for providing a rotational force, and a coupling for connecting the particle reducer to the motor. When the rotational force is provided, the coupling translates the force to the particle reducer.
In some embodiments, the coupling includes a first coupling member for selectively connecting and disconnecting the particle reducer to the motor.
In some embodiments, the mill includes a first casing for housing the particle reducer and forming the sterile compartment. In this way, the first casing and particle reducer can be separated from the motor and can be separately sterilized or disposed of following use.
In some embodiments, the first casing comprises means for receiving a cover, so that the cover can be selectively positioned to cover at least a portion of the coupling when the first casing is separated from the motor.
In another embodiment, an automatic bone mill includes a cup-like mill casing body defining a cutter receiving space. The mill casing body includes an open upper end for detachably connecting with a mill casing cover. A rotatable pulverizing cutter is positioned in the cutter receiving space and a torque transfer device for providing a rotational force to the rotatable pulverizing cutter is provided. The torque transfer device is adaptable to connect to a motor for providing the rotational force. The mill casing body, the mill casing cover, and the rotatable pulverizing cutter are capable of maintaining a sterile environment by being separated from the motor.
In some embodiments, the bone mill also includes a cover connectable to the mill casing body for covering a portion of the torque transfer device when the torque transfer device is not connected to the motor.
In some embodiments, the cover is rotatable to uncover the portion of the torque transfer device so that the torque transfer device can connect to the motor.
In some embodiments, the torque transfer device includes a multifaceted shaft for connecting with a multifaceted receiving member.
In some embodiments, the bone mill device also includes a switch attached to the cup-like mill casing body. The switch can be used for controlling an operation of the motor when the torque transfer device is connected to the motor. In some embodiments, the switch controls the operation of the motor through an electrical signal, and the electrical signal may pass from the switch to the motor through the torque transfer device. In other embodiments, the electrical signal can pass from the switch to the motor through the cup-like mill casing body.
In some embodiments, the mill casing cover includes an opening for receiving the bone or other material into the cutter receiving space. The opening can also be used to connect to a device, such as a syringe, for receiving the bone or other material after the bone or other material has been milled.
In another embodiment, a bone cutting device for use in a surgical environment includes a pulverizing blade and a rotatable shaft connected to the blade. The rotatable shaft is selectively connectable to a powered surgical instrument, such as a powered bone dissecting instrument.
In some embodiments, the bone cutting device includes a casing for surrounding the pulverizing blade and means, such as a slidable sleeve, for selectively attaching the casing to the powered surgical instrument.
In some embodiments, the rotatable shaft fits on a collet of the powered surgical instrument.
In another embodiment, a hand-held powered bone mill for use in a sterile environment includes a casing for surrounding and securing a motor and for defining a chamber for receiving bone and other material. The casing is shaped to be easily held by a single hand of a user. The hand-held powered bone mill also includes a rotatable shaft connected to the motor and extending into the chamber, and a particle reducing device connected to the rotatable shaft for impacting the bone and other material in the chamber. A switch can be connected to the casing and activatable by the user when the user is holding the casing, the switch for selectively controlling an operational mode of the motor.
In another embodiment, an automatic bone mill for use in a surgical environment includes first and second casing portions for defining a milling chamber and for selectively attaching and de-attaching with each other. The automatic bone mill also includes and a particle reducer including a blade disposed in the milling chamber and a first shaft extending from the blade through the second casing portion. A motor provides a rotational force to a second shaft and is surrounded by a third casing portion, which also selectively attaches and de-attaches with the second casing portion. A detachable coupling is also provided for selectively engaging the first shaft with the second shaft.
In some embodiments, the detachable coupling engages the first and second shafts whenever the second and third casing portions are attached.
In some embodiments, the detachable coupling includes a first member attached to the first shaft, and the second casing portion includes a recessed area for housing the first shaft and a cover for selectively covering the first shaft in the recessed area.
In another embodiment, a method of using a bone mill in a sterile environment is provided. The method includes placing a piece of bone inside a sterile casing, the sterile casing including a sterile bone particle reducer connected to a sterile shaft extending externally from the casing. The sterile shaft is connected to a motor and the motor is activated to rotate the sterile bone particle reducer, thereby milling the bone.
In some embodiments, the motor may not be sterile, and may be covered with a sterile cover such as a sheet or bucket.
In some embodiments, the shaft is covered with a sterile cover after removing it from the motor. The shaft can be removed from the motor and the milled bone from the sterile casing.
In some embodiments, the motor, casings, and other components can be autoclaved and placed in a sterile environment. In other embodiments, one or more of the components can simply be covered with a sterile cover in a non-sterile environment. In either way, the casing that forms the milling container can be attached and removed from the motor without compromising the sterility of the container or its contents.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.